


Cover #1: "What We Do In The Dark"

by Zoroastre



Series: Cover for FanFiction [1]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoroastre/pseuds/Zoroastre
Summary: Cover for Miss-Grey's fan fiction "What We Do In The Dark" (Which is excellent) !
Series: Cover for FanFiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545340
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cover #1: "What We Do In The Dark"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892420) by [miss_grey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_grey/pseuds/miss_grey). 

> I was bored.... So I thought, "Why don't you make cover?"


End file.
